


Uncompromising

by huangjinwu888



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinwu888/pseuds/huangjinwu888
Summary: *胡编乱造，有雷慎入
Relationships: Eden Hazard/Kevin De Bruyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Uncompromising

**Author's Note:**

> *除开比利时国家队之外其他俱乐部队伍的人物都只是线索、引子或者背景设定而已，单纯为剧情服务，在虚构的前提下能和现实对应上

1.伊斯科与莫拉塔

“新王拒绝了一切请求他与本地出身良好的年轻人设立婚约的声音，”伊斯科掰开手中硕大的橘子，他的好友莫拉塔看上去对此毫无兴趣，“你听到了吗？他拒绝了我们。”  
“我听到了，所以？”高个子青年耸耸肩，他夺下一片橘子塞进嘴里，“国王最后总会妥协的，没人会和局势过不去。”  
“如果生下一半具有本地血统的继承人，王座依然掌握在我们手里，而不是那些顶着称号的外来户。”  
“你很讨厌他？”  
“你很喜欢他？”  
莫拉塔摇头：“只是共事一年。在骑士团里他是独一无二的，没人会朝他身上扔石头和粪便，女孩或是男孩都愿意献上清晨采下的第一束花。”  
他还记得无数次看到国王在边翼冲锋的场景，突破防线就像撕开面包一样简单，或者快速绕开对方进攻然后袭击破坏队伍后方，他的名字叫人害怕，但私底下却是个低调而温和的骑士，喜欢说笑话和烤肉，谈论在家族城堡中的生活。  
“我父亲委托园林工匠们改造荒废的花园，几十年前它曾是我祖母的领地，老仆人说那里常常住着四季，吸引来到城堡做客的每一个人。不过自从她离世之后父亲便不愿意再度踏入这个伤心的花园，直到十年前他决定改造成一个球场。”  
国王——那个时候还只是一名骑士——插起一片炙烤牛肉放进嘴巴里，一边咀嚼一边说：“我经常叫上我的兄弟一起在球场上踢球，我们有四个人，分成两组进行比赛，如果我不能赢下对面的兄弟一球就会伸腿把他们绊倒，多么可爱的日子。”  
他对于自己的三位同胞兄弟有说不完的爱和期望，但通常另一个名字会吸引到更多士兵的关注。  
国王告诉他们自己拥有一位聪明善良的伴侣，他的头发是夏日的阳光，皮肤是温暖的牛乳，眼睛是无尽的海洋，嘴巴是柔软的布丁。  
“他是最好的。”国王这么赞叹道。  
大多数士兵都会将这番描述套在大卫·贝克汉姆公爵身上，认为国王的爱人应该和他长相相似，然而莫拉塔脑子里出现的却是托雷斯。但无论如何，他们想象中的国王伴侣都是一位美男子。  
或许国王反对议会提案就是因为他。  
莫拉塔盯着手里的酒杯，红色液体飘散出浓郁的香气，熏得鼻子有些发痒，他在伊斯科喋喋不休地分析和预测中抬起手揉弄鼻尖，打了个喷嚏。  
“国王想趁着异教徒们不断向教廷进军时拖延时间，因为议会正为派兵而感到焦头烂额，但首相绝不允许他这么做，”伊斯科拿起自己的酒杯，在抿上一口之前，他又重复道，“绝不会。”

2.维尔通亨和阿尔德韦雷尔德

“国王在书房里，”维尔通亨拦住阿尔德韦雷尔德，并将他扯到不被人注意到角落里，巨大的天神雕像遮住了所有低声细语，“我看到他正在写信，但不知道要送去什么地方。”  
“他没告诉你？”  
“一个上午都不说话，从我跟随他来到新王国开始，这是他沉默得最久的一次。吃过午餐之后他就没离开过那张桌子，我问他是否需要让罗梅卢过来一趟，写书信最好交给他这样把书吃进肚子里的人，但立刻被拒绝了。”  
阿尔德韦雷尔德皱紧眉头，按理来说，国王并不是这样沉闷的性格。  
“我有不好的预感，”维尔通亨的声音仿佛是从嘴巴里挤出来的一般，对未知的恐惧与疑惑让他难以控制情绪，“陛下不同意议会的婚姻请求，议会驳斥他过去已经订立的婚约，他们僵持了整整三个月，甚至可能无限持续下去。他会做出什么事来呢？”  
“他不会因此而丢掉理智，你知道的。”  
“但他从未举止如此，这太怪异了。”  
“我们只是卫队骑士，职责要求我们保护他的安全而不是干预他的决策，”阿尔德韦雷尔德揽过维尔通亨的肩膀，像每一次在卧室幽会那样吻了吻他的嘴角，“回到岗位上吧，或许你错过了国王的召唤。”  
他们从少年时代就相互认识，阿尔德韦雷尔德因为性别缘故发育较晚，在身材还未成熟依旧瘦弱的时候维尔通亨便已经站在他身边了。册封骑士之后，于上帝的指引下他们一起加入热刺骑士团，南征北战数年又回到家乡任职，从而成为了国王的左右近臣。  
他们了解国王，他是个性格温和随性的男人，但同样不喜欢放弃。他希望自己身边睡着的是从小相识的伴侣，那就会想方设法地得到这个结果。  
“你有收到来自那边的信吗？”维尔通亨抱紧阿尔德韦雷尔德，暧昧地在他耳边说话。  
“德里斯来信说一切正常，国王的情人——”在说到这个词的时候他们忍不住笑出了一点声音，“或者是未婚夫？现在一切正常，除了偶尔发脾气之外就像什么也没发生过。”  
维尔通亨回吻另一位骑士的鼻尖，然后放开了他，卫队成员确实不该离开国王太久，但在分别之前，他忍不住再抛出一个问题。  
“他是否知道议会拒绝让他成为亲王？”  
“最好没有，”阿尔德韦雷尔德眨眨眼睛，“不然艾……陛下会面临非常糟糕的挑战。”

3.维特塞尔和费莱尼

天空刚刚出现一丝金色光芒，维特塞尔便坐上马车挥动长鞭，在费莱尼痛苦的惊叫中沿着道路出发。现在城门未开，但估计走到那里的时候就能通行。  
“要么你提醒我坐好，要么等我坐好之后你再让那些畜生迈开腿！”费莱尼摸着不再蓬松的头发，能感觉到头皮上肿起来的弧度。  
“抱歉兄弟，但首先你不应该剪掉那个完美的发型，不然今天就会是另一种结果。”  
“我只是厌倦了长发。”  
维特塞尔笑着回给他一句家乡的粗话。  
他们都是卫队的骑士，被秘密派往东南方向去寻找一位领袖，他与国王有着不同的信仰，以及相同的雄心壮志。  
“我从未见过他，上次抵御侵袭的是你，”维特塞尔回头问，“他是怎样的人？”  
“用头巾遮住半张脸，只露出一双眼睛，”费莱尼把手伸入皮包里，确认那封信依然还在，“我听不懂别国语言，但并不厌恶他的声音，交战之前他甚至会跪地祈祷。”  
维特塞尔点点头，盯着前方说：“那与我们没什么不同。”  
“我从没见你跪在地上祈祷，你总是表现得对信仰满不在乎。”  
“敬意来源于内心而不是行动，我知道我的灵魂忠于上帝。”  
费莱尼歪歪嘴角，暂时想不到怎么反驳这句话，但幸运地是他有很多时间去斟酌言辞，因为这趟旅途要持续大约半个月。  
王都烛火刚歇，除了风与鸟鸣之外他们听不到任何声音。马蹄从石板铺就的道路渐渐走上泥地，红屋顶消失不见，暗绿色的树木遮盖了一部分天空，太阳还没升到最高的地方，但费莱尼已经饿了。他拿出一块面包塞进嘴里，询问维特塞尔是否需要。  
“你吃得太多了，”年轻人推开他的手，“懒汉才会这样。”  
“自从剪掉头发之后你就像只鹦鹉一样对我没完没了的抱怨，”费莱尼忍不住在维尔赛特背上踹了一脚，“你的包容心在哪，朋友？”  
维特塞尔并不说话，但在费莱尼准备踹上第二脚的时候躲开了攻击。  
沉默取代吵闹的气氛，他们终于全部安静下来，望着路边风景盘算形势。没有人不会担心国王，他是个受欢迎的家伙，卫队都希望他美梦成真，可惜这并非简单的事。  
尤其是在现在，教廷正陷入一场混乱之中，异教徒们扬言要把圣劳伦特大教堂的台阶踏碎，而老教皇对于继任者格列兹曼并不满意，尽管那个年轻人得到了三王的认可，他依然希望能说服枢机主教们更改人选。  
掌握权力的老头总爱折腾，然后引发新问题。  
更多候选者被提入继任名单，三王各自为营，连枢机主教们都拿不定主意。老教皇在时间的侵蚀里不断衰老，那顶硕大的白帽子几乎要压垮他佝偻的身躯，他甚至开始怀念格列兹曼是唯一候选人的那段时光。  
“我不会同情他，”费莱尼接过维特塞尔的马鞭和缰绳，转头对准正爬向后方车厢的维尔赛特的屁股拍了两下，“这是咎由自取。”  
“他不需要你的同情，他甚至不知道你是谁。”  
“你为什么就不能闭嘴？”  
维特塞尔笑着踹了他一脚。

4.默滕斯和德布劳内

仆人们为默滕斯推开走廊尽头的漆金大门，上面雕刻着两只站立的狮子，利爪相抵，鬓毛勃发，火光跃动在它们无神的眼睛里，似乎赋予了雕像生命。  
德布劳内就坐在书桌后面，整个人被午后透过玻璃投射进来的午后阳光所笼罩，很难看到那张面无表情的脸。  
“我打算给国王写信，”默滕斯走过去敲敲德布劳内面前的书桌，只得到后者的白眼，“可以允许空出一页纸来抒发离别之苦。”  
德布劳内翻动手中的书，上面全是一些密密麻麻歪歪扭扭的字体，学者们叫它古经文，而默滕斯习惯称呼为蚯蚓。  
“你永远都在研究这些没用的蚯蚓。”  
“是知识。”国王的未婚夫纠正。  
“我不在乎，”矮个子骑士说，“希望你也如此，学会把注意力放在国王那里。”  
“如果你又打算告诉我怎么用爱情远程控制一个男人，我就去花园里找到真正的蚯蚓放进你的衣柜。”  
这是未来的亲王阁下，默滕斯想着，别把长剑挥向他的脑袋。  
“你不关心国王的近况？”  
当然不。事实上德布劳内迫切地想要得到关于国王的所有消息，就算是一些不可信的流言也好，那都是解渴的泉水。但他害怕太多的讯息会让自己变得更加疯狂。  
他的沉默让默滕斯了然于心：“所以是相反的答案。”  
“我只是害怕知道他在做什么，”德布劳内盯着放在书页上的手，苍白皮肤下的青色血管若隐若现，“没有消息就是好事，这证明他什么都没干，他是安全的。”  
“后悔劝他去继承那个南方国度了？”  
“他本就想成为国王，我只是在大火里添加木柴的人。”  
德布劳内终于放下手中的古经文。这本书起不到任何安抚作用，他依然牵挂着国王的一举一动，思念那些数不清的笑话和勉强藏在胸甲后面的柔软肚子。  
从桌面滑落下去的手顺势搭在一枚金色手把上，拉开木质抽屉，密封好的羊皮卷纸静静躺在角落里，狮子蜡印正对着德布劳内的脸。  
这是一桩秘密交易，需要把握好提交的时机。那些吃蜡烛和金子为生的僧侣傲慢无礼，他们通常不会为一个领主——甚至是国王——而低下头。  
“你在做什么？”默滕斯绕过书桌伸长脖子，阳光将那头深棕色卷发染成了银丝白缕。  
德布劳内将抽屉推回去，抬头问：“文森特在城里？”  
“没错。”  
“这里有一封信，但还差一位信使。”  
“给国王吗？原来你已经完成了。”  
“不。”德布劳内站起来，阴影如同一把尖刀在房间里蔓延。他是个拥有金色头发、圆眼睛、翘鼻子和厚嘴唇的青年，身材瘦长高挑，善于沉默和倾听。没人认为他具有威胁。可事实上，就像丝绸裹紧的一把长剑，温和外貌之下是急躁的脾气与尖锐的智慧。  
“我要派人去一趟教廷，悄悄地，避开所有耳目。”  
默滕斯把脸皱成一团：“反正别是我。”  
最合适的人选必须颇具名气、但已经甚少活动在权力游戏里的长者，值得信赖又不引人瞩目，只能是孔帕尼。  
“我需要文森特，德里斯。让他来找我，今天或者明天都行，但一定要私下接触。”  
“我很担心你，”默滕斯在转身之前说，“别干傻事凯文，你可是我见过的最聪明的人。”  
“出去吧。”德布劳内再度拿起那本古经文，翻开其中一页，那是这段时间里他看过无数次的页面，底部用黑色墨水书写了一段告白——我在你身上看到了阳光、海洋与接纳一切痛苦和快乐的土壤，我如何能辜负你呢？没有人会背叛自己赖以生存的世界。  
是国王在十五岁时写下的文字，只用屁股都能想到不会是本人创作，如果并非默滕斯在暗地里施教，那一定就是库尔图瓦。德布劳内早已和库尔图瓦断交，但他承认或许这是某人近年来所做的最好的一件事。  
句尾潦草地写着一个名字——艾登·阿扎尔。艾登，真是令人怀念。所有人都在叫他国王或者陛下，尊贵的头衔盖过了出身和个性，但德布劳内还是喜欢称呼他为艾登，“国王”太沉重，听上去像遥远而不可触碰的陌生人。

5.卢卡库与库尔图瓦

“他很坚决，”卢卡库说，“没人能阻止他把凯文带去身边的那个座位。”  
库尔图瓦踢开脚边堆放的杂物，大多都是些书籍和手札：“你该收拾一下书房，朋友。”  
“用你的长腿跨过去就行。”卢卡库并没有因此生气，似乎天生就缺少愤怒的情绪。大家都喜欢叫他“好脾气的罗梅卢”，但敌人却称呼他为“魔兽”。  
当库尔图瓦在书山里终于找到一张像样的座椅，就像寻觅到宝藏一般惊喜。  
“我真害怕坐在地毯上和你商量，”库尔图瓦环顾一下四周，接着说，“或者我连地毯都摸不到。”  
他们跟随国王来到这里，争取在面对当地议会时不落下风。尤其是库尔图瓦，他曾一度效力于本地骑士团，在名望家族中颇有人脉。  
“你打听到什么了吗？”  
高个子青年摇头：“每当我想进入话题，他们都会用诗歌和闲聊打断我的询问。”  
“国王就该自己去，”卢卡库皱紧眉头，“没人会对他那张脸设防。”  
他们同时沉默不语，都在为接下来的计划苦恼着。  
“我真想念德里斯，”库尔图瓦忽然叹气， “他是个社交天才。”  
“你们可以立刻交换。”  
“让我和凯文待在一起？”高个子骑士从鼻子里哼出一口气，“或许他会同意你的建议，因为那样他就能毫无顾忌地在自己的封地上用长剑砍下我的脑袋。”  
德布劳内和库尔图瓦的仇恨可以追溯到少年时期，因为同一个女孩而反目，相互蔑视至今。然而非常不幸的是，他们最后都成为了国王亲友，一位睡在身侧，一位入主议事厅。  
“那就别说没用的话，你哪里都去不了，除非凯文能成为艾登合法的枕边人。”  
“为了国王，为了我的挚友，”库尔图瓦疲倦地捏着鼻梁，“我可不在意凯文。”  
卢卡库盯着他露出微笑：“骑士应远离谎言，直视真相。”  
“你再多说一句，我就烧了你的书房。”  
库尔图瓦总是说到做不到，比如给每一个情人的低语。卢卡库无惧于他的威胁，继续道：“如果从那些‘朋友’嘴巴里得不到任何东西，不如试试别的方法。他们不打算告诉你，但总会有人让他们忍不住。”  
“谁？”  
“找到妓院里腰部最柔软的人。”

6.索尔根·阿扎尔和德布劳内

亲爱的凯文：  
愿上帝保佑你。  
我知道你并不想听王都的天气和琐事，让我们直接谈谈艾登吧。  
艾登没变，即便每天都被议事大臣们打扰，但他依然是宫廷里笑得最大声的那个人。侍从和女仆都喜欢他，正如父亲所言，我的兄弟从小就拥有这样的魔力，备受宠爱，远离仇恨。  
可惜再多的爱也不能让他在王都收获应有的支持，寸步难行是如今我们所面临的境况。议会反对你来到国王身边加冕，抗议声几乎掀翻议事厅拱顶；无数容貌出色的少年都在宴会上捕捉艾登的身影，就像看到猎物的毒蛇那样令我心惊胆战。如果我要觐见他，守门骑士会查看我的剑和盾，甚至要求脱下披风和长靴；而当地渴求国王公正判决等农夫却能够畅通无阻，在艾登面前哭泣。  
我尝试和这里的管事大臣交流，告诉他们这么做无益于国王和王都亲贵们相融，但对方似乎无动于衷，他们拥有强大而辉煌的过往，那是展露强硬态度的底气。  
这不是抱怨，凯文，我们只是渴望得到回击敌人的武器。  
你知道谁才能帮助艾登，请找到他，带着他来到我们面前。

来自你的好友（或者是弟弟？）索尔根

亲爱的索尔根：  
愿上帝保佑你。  
收到你的来信我很高兴——当然，你是我的弟弟，在将来的某一天会得到法律上的承认——要知道我已经有很长一段时间没听到艾登的消息了。不敢打听任何东西，害怕知道关于王都的一切，爱情总是让人变得软弱。我希望他能行事顺利，心情愉快，又希望他在离开我的时候能不那么愉快，抱歉这很复杂，但却是真实的。  
你说有很多男孩在盯着艾登？告诉他们，别不自量力地觊觎他人所爱，那些脱了衣服之后没什么区别的肉体只是绽放一时的美丽，智慧才是维护情感的根本，而他们没有智慧，空余皮囊。  
是时候谈谈正事了。  
我正以书信力求支援，让埃克塞尔和马鲁万帮忙跑上一躺。教廷距离这里实在是太远了，我祈祷他们能在预定时间之内到达，也希望那个人依旧维持着对教皇宝座的渴求，他的欲望会成为我们的垫脚石，一旦得到教廷的支持，艾登便会从那些无聊的争执中走出来，然后我们便能在王都相遇了。  
请耐心等待，索尔根，尽可能隐瞒我和你之间的联系，在一切还未安排好前，无人知晓是最好的成功催化剂。

来自你的好友 凯文

tbc.


End file.
